Sleepless Nights
by StorybrookeGirl
Summary: Prompt: A fluffy Outlaw Queen reunion after the winter finale. OQ one-shot to get over the heartbreak that followed episode 4x11. Enjoy x


**_A/N: I'm still utterly heartbroken after the winter finale and I desperately needed to fix things my own way. This was written in reply to a prompt I received on Tumblr, in which I've been asked to write an OQ reunion. And heaven knows we need that to happen soon._**

**_Sorry for any typos, it's 2am and I haven't had time to re-read this._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sleepless Nights<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 months later <em>**

Regina's eyes shot open when she heard someone pounding on her door. She couldn't fall asleep anyway, she had just been lying in bed for hours, thinking.

What else was she supposed to do?

She wanted to sleep but the baby was very active that night, moving and kicking so much there was no way she could get any rest at all.

Lonely tears occasionally made their way down the corner of her eyes as images flood her mind. Images of Robin holding her to him, of kisses exchanged in front of the fireplace and of Robin spooning her and tracing lazy circles on her abdomen with his fingers after a night full of passion and love. But those images wouldn't last lost, too soon replaced by memories of loss and heartbreak. Memories of Robin telling her he had chosen to be with her only to lose him not five minutes later. She could still the warmth of his hand in hers before he crossed the town line and left Storybrooke forever. She could still see the pained expression and the tears he couldn't hold back anymore when she he couldn't see her anymore.

These memories had kept her awake for many nights after he had left and finding out about the baby hadn't helped at all. She was going to be a single mother again.

Despite the Charmings and Emma's support, which she was grateful for, the fact remained that she was going to raise her daughter alone. She would never meet her father, he wouldn't get to spoil her… he wouldn't even know about her.

The insistent knocks on the front door startled Regina but they were almost a welcome distraction, since they snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

She lifted the covers and slowly slipped out of bed. She picked up her night robe and put it on as she stepped out of the room and started descending the stairs that led to the entrance.

When she turned the lights on, the pounding stopped, allowing her to hear another one she had been ignoring. Her heart's.

It was pounding so hard against her ribcage she half expected for it to jump out of her chest.

She stopped for a second, her hand on the door knob.

This couldn't be good news, not so late at night. So she prepared mentally to face a desperate Emma or one of the Charmings that had probably come asking for her help to defeat the umpteenth villain that threatened Storybrooke's inhabitants.

Regina took a deep breath but the air was all but knocked out of her lungs when she opened the door and her eyes immediately connected with the blue ones she had been dreaming of for months.

"Robin…" she whispered, blinking once, twice, to make sure he was really standing there and she wasn't just imagining it. He was standing on her porch, smiling at her. She wasn't sure her heart could take it if it was just a dream. But it wasn't.

A second later, Robin crushed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, desperately and then he pulled away just enough to look into the dark eyes he had missed so much while he tangled his fingers in her hair and stroke her cheeks with his thumbs gently.

"How?" Not that she really needed to know. All that mattered was that he was there, with her.

"Emma and Henry. They said they've been working on a way to remove the spell around Storybrooke and then they came and found me to bring me back to you."

"But… what about Marian and Roland?"

"Roland is fine, he's with Emma and her parents. Marian… she passed a few months ago."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. All that matters is that now I'm here, with you, and there's no place I'd rather be."

Regina automatically wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, a sound she thought she would never hear again, and smiled.

Robin pulled away, though, because he had felt something pressing against his abdomen. Regina just looked at Robin's face as realization hit him and she opened the front of the night robe and lifted her silk top enough to reveal her baby bump.

"Regina…"

She just nodded and placed his hand on a particular spot so he could feel their daughter kicking.

"We're going to have a baby girl soon."

She didn't realize she had been crying until Robin wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm here to stay, Regina. I'm not going anywhere this time, I promise. I love you."

"I know. And I love you too."


End file.
